Basco ta Jolokia
is an enemy of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, especially Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed). He appears in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan. Overview Basco ta Jolokia is an overconfident privateer hired by the Zangyack Empire whose code of conduct is to discard something of lesser value to gain something more valuable, a means to an end to put it simply. Originally having a 3 million zagin bounty on his head, Basco was one of the most dangerous pirates in the cosmos. Assuming a human guise, Basco joined the Red Pirates under Aka Red. As the Gokai Galleon's cook, Basco befriended Marvelous, whom he affectionately calls , as they gather the Ranger Keys before learning the truth behind Aka Red and his intentions for the Ranger Keys. Soon after, Basco betrays his comrades to the Zangyack in order to get the Ranger Keys and the Greatest Treasure for himself. Though he lost the Gokai Treanger Box to his former shipmate, Basco managed to get the of Super Sentai's sixth members. Arriving to the Earth on his ship the after being contacted by Damarasu, Basco uses his Ranger Keys in a scheme to kidnap Captain Marvelous's crew, holding them at ransom to get the remaining Ranger Keys. But the plan backfires as Captain Marvelous and his crew are able to defeat and claim the sixth hero Ranger Keys. While hunting down Hyuuga in the Ginga Forest, Basco reveals that he also has the Ranger Keys of the Sentai teams' supporting warriors. He fails to acquire the Great Power of the Gingaman and GoGoFive teams, later losing his remaining Ranger Keys to the Gokaigers in his attempt to get the Great Power of the Ohrangers. In retaliation, Basco reveals his true form that soundly defeats the Gokaigers while revealing that he already has the Great Powers of the Changemen, Flashmen, and Maskmen. He lets the defeated Gokaigers live so that they can keep collecting the remaining Great Powers, as he intends to take the powers for his own when the time comes. This action, however, forces Basco to help Damaras wipe out the Gokaigers so he would be spared his indirect role in Warz Gil's death. However, having obtained the Great Powers of Sun Vulcan and the Fivemen, Basco needs the Gokaigers alive to obtain the last remaining Great Powers and the ones they already have. To that end, Basco sets up the illusion that he killed Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai. But once his part in their survival is revealed, Basco literally stabs Damarasu in the back with the intent of cutting his ties with the Zangyack while leaving the weakened officer to die at the Gokaigers' hands. Because of this treason, the Zangyack Empire reinstates the bounty on Basco's head while raising it to 10 million. After watching as the Gokaigers gain the Great Power of the Kakurangers, Basco finally makes his move to take the Great Powers from them as the Gokai Galleon crew intends to recover the five stolen powers. After losing his last Giant Lifeforms, he injures Sally on purpose so he could be taken in by the Gokaigers and steal the Ranger Keys. Even though Sally had a change of heart and joined Captain Marvelous' side, Basco reveals the bomb he planted on the monkey, killing his former sidekick while gravely injuring Captain Marvelous. After defeating the remaining Gokaigers, Basco takes their Ranger Keys and commandeers the Gokai Galleon. However, Basco still needs Navi as the robot parrot's perpetual energy will enable him to reach the treasure. After the other Gokaigers attempt to retake the ship, a wounded Captain Marvelous arrives to settle scores with Basco. Though he attempts to waver Captain Marvelous's conviction with the truth about Aka Red, Basco admits to being impressed that his former shipmate is still determined to the point of acknowledging him as they begin their final battle. The epic duel ends when Gokai Red pins them both down by stepping on Basco's foot and then stabbing their feet together, so the two can land death blows on each other at point-blank range. However, Captain Marvelous manages to survive due a fragment of the bomb which killed Sally blocking Basco's shot, Basco collapses and dissolves into a red mist. Vs. Gavan During the Gokaigers encounter with Gavan which takes place, from Basco's perspective, between his betrayal of Damaras and his final confrontation with the Gokaigers, Basco informed the Gokaigers that Gavan was taken to the Makuu Prison. Basco's motive was to lure them away from the Gokai Galleon, while they were away rescuing Gavan, he would claim the Galleon and the Ranger Keys. However, when he attempts to approach the ship, he was intercepted by the Go-Busters. They took him by surprise with their arsenal and Super Powers. After a short battle, Basco planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find that Yellow Buster give her some fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrawn. Whacking Sally on the head. Behind the scenes Background Basco makes his first appearance in episode 15 of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. While affiliated with Zangyack, specifically Damaras, he soon stands more and more apart. His philiosophy is that you can't get something without giving something up, leading him to betray everyone, including those who were close to him such as Captain Marvelous. After ruthlessly killing a redeemed Sally in episode 47, he faces Captain Marvelous in a final epic battle in the next episode which ends in his death. Portrayal Basco ta Jolokia is portrayed by . In his true form, his suit actor is , who also served as suit actor for Gavan in his appearance in Gokaiger vs. Gavan. External links *Basco ta Jolokia at Wikipedia *Basco ta Jolokia at the Super Sentai Wiki *TV Asahi's page on Basco and Sally *TV Asahi's page on Basco ta Jolokia's true form *TV Asahi's page on Basco ta Jolokia Category:Villains Category:Super Sentai enemies